


Let's Party

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Akira's parents will be out of town for the holidays, Hikaru vows to make the holidays better and maybe to get Akira to make some new friends. (Blind Go entry - round #2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"Look, Touya, they're going to be gone the whole week. Did they tell you not to have a party?"

Akira leaned back heavily in his chair, watching over Hikaru's shoulder as Ishikawa walked into the go salon wearing too much makeup. Obviously she'd just come from a Christmas date. "Look, it's not that it doesn't sound fun, but I've got a lot of homework to do over break. I can't plan a party and get it all done."

Hikaru smiled. "Then, I'll take care of everything. Just, let me have free reign over your place and I'll set it up. Okay? 'Cause, we can't all fit in my place, and I only have one goban....."

"Okay. But, you have to do it all. No begging me to help."

"Okay!" Hikaru, in Akira's opinion, looked far too excited about this.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Hikaru had invited most of his insei friends, and a few of the younger pros. He tried to get only the people who would be likely to get along with Akira. He wasn't sure why, exactly, he'd invited Waya. But, he had. Since there was no changing it, he just barged ahead with his plans. That was why he was currently sitting on his ass in a pile of slush. He'd decided to put up lights on Akira's house. Akira had come out as he was climbing up the ladder and startled him. He'd fallen, but now he was determined to get this done.

As he was attaching the lights to the roof, Hikaru said, "This reminds me of that movie 'Bend It Like Beckham'."

"Hmm," was all Akira said until he piped up with, "Do you think that counts as a Bollywood film? And, by the way, your ass is soaked." He went back inside.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Hikaru was making lists while Akira was doing his homework. Hikaru had written down ramen and mochi while Akira was stuck writing about universal theory. "Reality exists at the point where Quantum Mechanics, Astrophysics, and the Mind converge," indeed.

As Akira moved to work on his assignments about ancient myths, Hikaru's added "games". Akira looked at it briefly. "Games?" he asked.

"Yes. Backyard games or something. Non-go games."

"Oh."

"What are you writing about?"

"The Island of Crete and the Greek myths that are set there."

"Ah, yes, with the League of Extraordinarily Old Gentlemen like Aristotle and Plato."

"Aristotle and Plato aren't myths."

"Yeah, sure."  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
When it actually came time for the party, Akira got nervous. He didn't know half these people, and he was sure they all didn't like him. Hikaru was improperly using a goban as a serving table. Thankfully, he'd covered it in plastic first.

People started to pour in to the party. Hikaru had even invited Ochi who stood around reading Sylvia Plath poetry and eating sushi while mumbling things like, "The vivid tulips eat my oxygen."

When Waya arrived, he made a beeline to the snack table, looked up at Hikaru and said, "You promised me there would be ice cream."  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Ten minutes later, Akira was in a convenience store buying ice cream for Waya. There was a guy who'd stood in his way for several minutes before picking up the sweetest ice cream there. He'd been a little weird, Akira thought, all slouched over and wearing no shoes with lots of messy hair. Yet, when Akira looked at him, he felt the man was a spy of some sort, even as he answered his cell phone, "Ryuuzaki here." Yeah, right, espionage.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Back at the party with ice cream and another bag, Akira smiled as Waya actually looked happy to see him, and then dove for dessert. As Waya looked for a spoon, Akira took a bottle from the other bag. "Anyone up for some Christmas spirits?"

Hikaru's eyes widened and he looked at the bottle, noticing that it was open and partially empty. "How much did you drink?"

Akira reached up and petted Hikaru's hair. "Not much. Enough." And then he drank more. And suddenly he was capable of social interaction. He even managed to talk to Waya without pissing him off.

Hikaru decided the alcohol was a great idea when Akira decided to kiss him under the mistletoe. Then, he decided that Akira should do it again. It only took a few moments before Akira had dragged them off to another room where they groped each other for a few minutes until there was a flash of light. Hikaru looked up immediately and saw white.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
The next day, Hikaru had a lot to do. The party had gone over well, even if Waya had dripped ice cream everywhere. He seemed convinced that Hikaru had been drunk, too, even though he hadn't seen him touch the bottle. Now, Hikaru had to go to Akira's house and clean, and maybe give Akira some ibuprofen, and definitely see Ogata about a certain picture.

By the end of it, Hikaru was exhausted, but he still went over to Akira's house again. "Hey. I've got a present for you. Think of it as a late extra birthday present since I only bought you sushi." He handed a picture to Akira. "Remember last night?"

Akira's eyes opened wide as he saw himself with a hand down Hikaru's pants. "Shindou, where did you get this picture?"

"Huh? Oh, from the desk of Amano, that guy who works for Weekly Go." He grinned. "And, I've got the negatives, too."

Looking stone-faced for a moment, Akira then grabbed Hikaru and kissed him again. "We should have parties more often. How about one for, um, whatever's next?"

"Sure. But this time? No more sake for you and definitely not for Ochi."  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Amano searched his desk again, looking for the envelope Ogata had said he'd left there. "Whatever happened to it?" he murmured to himself. He finally gave up searching. If it had been that important, Ogata would have given it to him directly.


End file.
